This invention relates to cream depositors and is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with cream depositors for depositing a layer of cream between a pair of biscuit shells for forming biscuit sandwiches.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x98biscuitxe2x80x99 is intended to include cookies, crackers and like planar products, and the term xe2x80x98creamxe2x80x99 is intended to include other edible flowable materials such as confectionery or jams.
According to one aspect of the present invention a cream depositor assembly comprises a depositor body having a plurality of cream outlet ports, means for circulating a flow of cream through the interior of the depositor body, and diverting means for diverting part of said flow to said outlet ports.
The diverting means is preferably housed within the interior of the depositor body.
The depositor body may comprise a rotatable stencil and the means for diverting part of said flow to said outlet ports may comprise one or more rotors.
The rotor of the diverting means may comprise a flexible impeller which is mounted eccentrically within a rotor chamber.
The means for circulating said flow of cream may comprise ducting extending through the depositor body and a pump outside the depositor body incorporated in said ducting.
That part of the ducting extending through the depositor body may be of U-shape.